


Strange Happenings

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Karma has issues, M/M, Magic, Weirdness, different dementions, send help, shyish Karma Akabane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Karma Akabane was a name spoken only by the brave or the foolish.in this dystopia of a world where the supernatural rule everything and humans cower and hope for the best, Karma is a creature of great power.but to put it simply, he's bored.so he transports himself to another world.as you do.





	Strange Happenings

A sigh rumbled deep in Karma's throat as he watched the tiny blue-haired human boy race around the room, muttering to himself about cleaning.

the boy had been in here only an hour and he hadn't so much as glanced at Karma before assuming cleaning the throne room.

not entertaining at all.

"you don't have to do that, you know. I keep this place clean with magic, I have no need for a cleaner." he drawled in boredom. the boy squeaked and jumped, apparently not used to being spoken too, and whirled around. "I-I'm sorry Sire! I just- I thought-" 

'fake. this is an act.'

Karma sighed again, cutting him off, before dropping his head down on the arm of the throne with his arm hung limply over the side.

he crossed his legs over the other arm, tail beating slowly against the back.

not a very kingly pose, but he wasn't very kingly either.

"don't you think it's interesting," he started, "that we monsters have to wear a piece of our other form on our bodies to prove we're not human, like my fox ears and tail, but you humans have to wear those silly bracelets to prove you're human anyways?"

then, he scoffed. "it's so stupid, isn't it? those things cannot be comfortable, and you're obviously not a monster, because you have no piece of another form." he rambled on, tracing his fingertip down the patterns of swirling silver on his throne.

the boy finally seemed to relax a bit, a wary but curious look in his eyes.

"they're there because some humans have a little bit of monster in them, and even though they don't have another form they do have a monstrous trait." the boy responded. Karma just sighed again. "maybe so, but they can have you prove it just by having you switch forms quickly, but instead they waste money and time by making those stupid cuffs." he rumbled.

then, another thought hit him and he licked his lips.

"I've got a question for you, little snake boy."

the boy's eyes widened. he probably didn't think anyone could tell he was part serpent.

obviously not enough, because he was considered human.

he digressed.

"would you change this world if you could? if you had the power? say, if you had my throne, would you change the kingdom?" he questioned, eyes burning in question. the boy gulped and squirmed in place, clearly wary of his motives.

Karma scoffed. "relax, I'm just curious. you'll quickly find that for me at least, sitting in this comfy throne is much more appealing than punishing you for an answer I don't like."

the boy blinked. "did you just say, 'comfy'?"

Karma glared playfully. "yes I did. have a problem with it?"

he finally got the boy to laugh.

then, the blue-eyed boy sighed. "why do you ask? the world-changing thing I mean..."

Karma blinked...

then sighed, letting his eyes slip closed.

"You humans seem to have given up hope completely. you just sit there quietly and take the punches as they come. even now, in this world you seem to hate, you still don't rebel. I understand why you don't, you'd surely lose, but that shouldn't mean you lose your fire. and so I ask you if you were in my position with all of my power, would you even change anything?"

the words, he knew, were a lot to take in, so he waited patiently for a reply.

he didn't have to wait long, however, and assumed the boy had pondered all this before.

the boy held his head up, eyes defiant in a way Karma had never seen in a slave before.

how very interesting...

"I would change absolutely everything. It's a real shame that it could never happen."

the way it was spoken was full of spite and poison, and Karma's eyes widened in excitement at finally finding someone with the nerve to look down on him.

"yes!" he laughed, suddenly pushing himself into a sitting position. "yes, there it is! the fire I was looking for!" he laughed madly as the boy continued to glare at him.

"so much hatred! more, I want more!" he roared.

at this, the boy blinked in surprise. "what?"

Karma laughed lowly, baring sharp fangs. "do you know how bored I've been? everyone obeys me, little snake, do you know how boring that is!? I want drama, I want hatred! I want violence! and not how the lords in the palace torture you humans either, that's just pathetic." his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I mean really, who could get pleasure from hurting someone undeserving? I just don't get it. but to hurt someone who's wronged you!" he sighed happily at the mere thought.

"That would be delicious! but alas, no one dares defy me. I control every piece of gold in this kingdom, I could have any person for any reason, but even still..." he growled, "even still, none of that is satisfying! I don't care about the money or the land or the control, I just want to feel-..."

he paused. what had he been about to say? to feel... to feel what?

"to feel... to feel... I don't know." he was talking more to himself now, forgetting completely about the human before him. "to feel... hated? I guess that'd be fun, but that's not it... hmm..."

to nt feel boredom, he supposed, but it was more than that. something specific. something...

"Love?"

he stopped, gaze whipping up to the human. it seemed to have been spoken sarcastically, but Karma still blinked. "hmm? what is this 'love' you speak of? I've heard it among you humans before, but I never gave it much thought."

the boy blinked, brow furrowed. 

"do you monsters not feel love? that... that sounds like a terribly awful life... love is like... it's the feeling of finding the one person you don't want to be without."

then, he acquired an almost dreamy look. 

"like lust but it's more than that. you don't only lust for their body, but for their company. their words and thoughts and feelings. you long to hold their hand and kiss them, and you can't stand the thought of them doing any of those things with anyone else. you like them more than anyone else in the world. they're..." he smiled.

"they're your person."

Karma blinked, slowly considering everything said...

then he smirked. "sounds like something out of a fairytale. and it also sounds like something that really hurts to lose."

the boy only smiled more. "it does hurt to lose, more than anything else, but it's so worth it when you finally get it right."

Karma hummed at this, deep in thought. "well, either way, I'm certainly not satisfied here. and I do want to stir up some drama on my way out..." he smirked darkly. "you composed yourself awfully quick, huh human? meaning that nervous slave act as just that, an act..." he chuckled. "that will serve you well."

he looked the human up an down, smile widening.

"I've done some experiments as of late. it seems my powers can take me to other worlds if I so choose, but I cannot choose the world I enter. can you even comprehend that human!? alternate universes! ones where some of the creatures from this world don't exist but others do!"

the boy blinked in surprise, then a curious look lit his face. "so there are multiple of one person? I wonder if there's another one of me?"

Karma smirked, holding up one finger. "only one more you. I have yet to figure out which world your duplicate is in, but they do exist." karma said with glittering eyes, "there's another me too, but strangely, every time I try to find him it leads me back to this world..."

then he smirked. "that's beside the point. the point is, that now that I have other options, I no longer need to be here. meaning there needs to be a new king." he grinned wildly, gesturing the boy forward with a crooked finger.

the boy looked wary but obliged, stepping so he stood looking down at Karma. Karma leaned forward then, chuckling. he reached out and lay his finger on the boy's chest, feeling him suck in air warily.

Karma closed his eyes and concentrated...

and for a second, nothing happened...

then suddenly, a spark.

it was like a bolt of lightning that traveled down his arm and into the boy.

and he could feel his power leaving him.

the boy sucked in air, but Karma didn't deter, holding it until over half of his power had been transferred to the other.

he opened his eyes and smirked at the sight.

the boys monster side had been brought out, his eyes now swirling vortexes of green and gold, his teeth now sharpened into venomous fangs.

"little snake." he murmured.

the boy blinked at him in pure shock.

he chuckled, rising slowly to his feet.

he very carefully lifted the crown from his head and placed it on the others head. "there you go! much better! I'm keeping the cloak though, it's soft and warm."

he began to walk away then, his business done.

this would surely stir up a lot of drama, a human turned into a monster and the king suddenly disappearing? 

how exciting.

and he knew a bit of this human's nature simply because of his magic, even with just a glance he could sense the boy had a dangerous side to him.

and now that he had the power to do anything he wished...

how exciting this place would get! 

he'd had to keep a bit of his power though. he'd kept just enough to be able to turn any world on its head.

plus, he needed to use his magic to open the portals to other worlds.

speaking of which, he should probably leave now...

he drew the black ball of electricity into his hand, throwing it up and watching it expand before swirling into a kind of black hole.

he hummed in excitement, almost stepping through when...

"so what, you just do this and leave? what do you get from this?"

he blinked, turning back to look at the boy. he smiled. "what do I get? why, the excitement of course! what will this place look like when I come back? will you still be king? will humans still be slaves? I want to know! I want it to be different when I return."

he laughed, happy and bright. "don't disappoint me, Little Snake, you look awfully good with a crown, I'd hate to have to take it from you."

the boy continued to study him for a long moment, then grinned, something dark and terrifying. "you're utterly mad," he said simply, "but fine. If I'm the king now I'll give you an order, I expect you to have found love when you return."

Karma's brow furrowed, then he shrugged, bowing and winking. "yes your highness. now, if you'd excuse me, I have places to be."

and with that, he slipped into the portal, abandoning everything he'd ever known.

all because of boredom.


End file.
